In darkness, things are the brightest
by adangerousbond
Summary: 3x12 and onwards. Mainly missing scenes, because an entire days drive was just not shown! C/S.


A/N: this is my first attempt at OUAT and it was supposed to be a one shot spaning over the latest three episodes (3x 12, 13, and 14) but somehow I had written over 1000 words and not even half way through, so it turned into one chapter for 3x12 and I hopefully will get a chance to update with the rest. I guess this could be explained as the missing scenes from the episode.

I don't own it.

* * *

Returning from the roof, they sat drinking their rum in silence. Finishing her third drink, Emma went to fill her glass again, only to be stopped by Killian.

"You really should get some rest, Love." He stated, ignoring her glare as he took the bottle away from her, "You have a long trip a head of you tomorrow."

"I don't know if I could sleep," she responded as she picked up the glasses and moved to place them in the dishwasher. She knew she should attempt to sleep but the rum had been working to subdue not only the adrenaline rushing through her veins, but also the conflicting memories in her head.

"Lass, you look exhausted, at least try." He said quietly, standing so close behind her that she could feel his breath on her neck. She had no idea how he had managed to move from where he put the rum away, to behind her without her noticing, but with her current state, she wasn't surprised.

"Okay," she said in defeat as she turned around to face him.

"Okay," he repeated.

"You're staying, right?" she asked hesitantly, as if she was scared he would say no.

"Always." He promised, hearing the tone of the lost girl under the saviour. She let out a deep breath she hadn't even released she had been holding and finally met his eyes. She didn't know why she had expected to see deception in his eyes, but she was surprised when she didn't, instead she simply saw understanding and honesty.

"Good" She whispered as she closed the small gap between them, only just realising just how small it was when she went to close it, and kissed him tentatively at first but the moment he responded, she deepened it, almost instinctively grabbing his coat's collar as she did.

Much like Neverland, she pulled away first, but unlike Neverland, she didn't try to brush it off or run away. Instead she stood there, nearly leaning against the bench, with him pressed against her and their breaths mingling. He had her trapped between the bench and himself, and yet, Emma didn't find herself feeling even the slightest bit confined, if anything, she actually felt safe.

"This defiantly isn't attempting to sleep," Killian said with a smirk, giving her the slightest distance to give her complete control of the situation.

"No its not." She responded lightly, returning his smirk and giving him permission to take control because at that moment she didn't want to think, she didn't want control and she defiantly didn't want to be alone.

A slight raise of his eyebrows was all she got in response, before he leaned in, this time kissing her softly and lovingly.

It wasn't until she led him to her bedroom that he next spoke. "Henry?" The desire in his eyes had been quickly overtaken by concern for her son as he questioned her, something she found surprising.

"He's at a friend's," she responded as she used her hold on his jacket to pry it off, "and won't be back until about eight tomorrow."

She knew she was using him, she knew she shouldn't but she knew he would let her. It wasn't a promise of anything and it defiantly wasn't her admitting anything, because they both knew she wasn't ready. They both knew she just needed to feel safe, to forget her year of lies and the mess they were about to walk into, if only for the night.

* * *

Killian woke to golden hair next to his face, smiling as he realised why. He moved his arm slightly, allowing his elbow to prop him up, giving him a proper view of Emma's face. He was making a mental note of everything, not wanting to miss a single thing, when he saw the time on the clock beside her bed. Slowly moving his arm that had been over her side, holding her close, he gently moved her hair off the side of her face and against his wishes, tried to wake her.

"Swan," Killian whispered, lightly kissing below her ear. "Emma," he said more forcefully.

"Umm," She responded from her half-asleep state.

"It's nearly eight, Love." Killian jumped slightly at how quickly she sat up at his statement.

"Shit, Henry, is he back?" She asked, trying to calm herself enough to take in everything around her, namely the pirate in her bed, looking at her with his usual smirk.

"I believe not." His affirmations allowing her to lie back down, only to hear the sounds of her front door opening, then shutting.

"Mum, I'm home." Henry yelled from the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil," she whispered to Killian. "I've got to go out there. You don't make a sound," she continued as she started putting on acceptable clothing, "but get dressed and I'll tell you when it's safe to leave, then come back in about twenty minutes."

"As you wish." He whispered back as she exited the room.

* * *

"Hi Ann," Emma greeted the mother of Henry's friend warmly, "I hope Henry wasn't too much trouble for you. Thank-you for bringing him home."

"Not at all, was more than happy to when Henry mentioned why," Ann responded with a wink, she had been a young mother like Emma and Emma had quickly formed a good friendship with her, "so what was your answer?"

"Yeah Mum, what did you say?" Henry questioned, "You seem happy, so I'm guessing yes? You clearly just got up, is he still here?" he rambled on.

"Actually," Emma paused, wondering if Killian was listening to all this, "I said no."

"What?" "Why?" Ann and Henry responded instantaneously.

"It just didn't feel right." She tried to explain, if only half-heartedly.

"You and I seriously need to have a catch up and discus this soon." Ann said as she went to leave, reminding Emma that she was going to have to give up most of her friendships she had created in New York, just another thing she couldn't have as the saviour.

* * *

The drive to Storybrooke had started out calmly, with Henry unsure of the stranger in the car, his questions and topics had been simple and polite. But the longer he spent with Killian, the more he felt at ease and he was soon telling Killian everything about school, friends and life in general, something Emma wasn't sure if she should be happy or frightened about.

Every so often, she would pull into a service station, giving them all a chance to have a quick break as she would get her caffeine fix and some snacks. She was always getting Killian the same as herself, without asking him, which at first had perked Henry's attention, with him throwing her a questioning look, something that she ignored as she didn't want to have to get into why Killian wouldn't have a clue as to what most of the things on the menu were. Though she had quickly gathered he quite liked the taste of coffee, with him managing to always finish his well before her.

Just before one, Henry started complaining he was over the junk food and wanted a real meal. He had found a café on a small lake just a couple miles ahead, via the help of Emma's phone, and asked if they could stop there for lunch. Glad for a break of more than five minutes, she happily obliged, still completely unsure how she was going to explain any of Storybrooke to him.

Getting out of the car, Henry led the three of them into the café and quickly found a table he approved of. He quickly put down his game to read the menu, when the waitress handed them all a copy.

"Bit hungry are we, mate?" Killian laughed at his eagerness.

"I didn't get a chance to finish my breakfast this morning!" The boy across from him explained with a smile, laughing when he saw Killian's face drop when Emma ordered them all hot chocolates with cinnamon.

"I don't think you need any more caffeine for the time being mister," she said, trying not to laugh as looked at his face, "as it is I think you're on a bit of a caffeine high." She said, explaining further.

"But it tastes so good!" Killian pouted.

"So does hot chocolates, just wait until you try one," Henry said, still unsure why Killian hadn't tried a large variety of 'normal' food, but had given up questioning the strange things about him.

"We'll see, Lad." Smirking as he turned back to attempting to read the menu, although he knew Emma would just order for him, which he was thankful for because he got lost about two words in.

"Decided yet?" Emma asked Henry, who had read every page thoroughly about ten times.

"I'm thinking the homemade burger and chips." He responded quickly.

"Sounds good, how about we all get that?" she half asked, half stated. She took the nods as an approval and told the waitress when she arrived with the drinks. Emma couldn't help but laugh at Killian's face as he considered the drink in front of him, before taking a small sip of it.

"So?" Henry asked instantly wanting to know what their strange travel companion thought of their trademark drink.

"It tastes great!" Killian said with a huge grin, turning to the women next to him, "I never should have doubted you, Lass." Both mother and son returning his grin.

Henry started nearly inhaling his meal the moment it was placed in front of him, much to the amusement of the two adults. Emma was particularly glad that he had been finding the drive fun, something she wasn't sure he'll be able to have much of soon.

Quickly enough they had eaten, paid and left, back onto the seemingly never ending road leading them to both a home and a war zone.

* * *

"Emma, Love," Killian spoke quietly, as if he was half out of it, breaking the silence that had overcome the car since leaving the café. "What is that?" he asked completely confused and pointing to the sky.

"That's a helicopter." She answered simply, as if she got asked that question every day.

"And what is its purpose?"

"It can transport people and things, it's sort of like a car that can fly."

"How is that safe?"

"It just is."

"How?"

"You are like a two year old!" She scolded, giving up on attempting to answer his questions.

"They are actually really safe, when made and designed by people that have been taught how to make it safe. There would be a lot of standards they would have to follow and to fly one you have to be a trained pilot." Henry spoke up from the backseat, amused by the conversation taking place.

"Thank-you lad. See Swan, my questions aren't hard." Killian retaliated.

"Did you understand half of what he said?" She challenged.

"That's not the point." She laughed, knowing she had won.

* * *

Hours later, after they had stopped for food; drive-thru just to save time, being somewhat close to Storybrooke, Henry finally broached the subject they had all been side-stepping all-day.

"Killian, are you the reason Mum said no to Walsh?"

"Henry!" Emma said sharply from the driver seat, attempting to glare at him in the review mirror even though with the sun fading it was taking away most of light as well, so the chances he could make out her facial expression were slim. Though he knew his mother and could probably guess.

"Well I told you I was okay with you saying yes, that I actually wanted it, and then you say no and now we are going on a really long drive with a strange leather wearing man – no offence Killian – and you act differently around him, you seem more at home around him." Henry clarified his question.

"Would it make any difference if I am?" Killian asked after a delay.

"Of course."

"Why?" Killian asked, glancing to see how uncomfortable Emma was with this conversation and if he should stop, but he quickly realised that although she had no idea what to say, she was interested in Henry's words as well.

"Because, if she said no because you made some big gesture about how she was marrying the wrong man, because you too are meant to be, then I may just like you more. But if you stopped her because your controlling or don't want her to find happiness or some other reason like that, I like you less." Henry tried to explain.

"Lad, I would do anything I could to make your mother happy, I defiantly would not try to stop her from finding happiness. Alas, I do have to admit, that if I played a part it in, my reasons would have been partly selfish." He said, catching Emma's gaze as he turned to look at the boy.

"You love her, don't you?" Henry asked after mulling over his words.

"Henry!" His mother scolded, putting an end to the conversation, because knowing the answer and hearing it said out loud are two completely different things.

* * *

"Thanks for answering his questions." Emma said driving past the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign, after double checking Henry was in fact asleep.

"Anytime, Love," his smile backing up his words.

"He's going to hate me when he finds out I have been lying to him." She was driving slower, in an attempted to post-pone the impending dome.

"He'll understand you were protecting him." Killian told her what she knew, or at least hoped.

"I don't know if I can face anymore evil." She responded, already sounding defeated.

"Let's just see what we are facing first, okay love?" He took her slight nod and sad smile as a yes before continuing, "You have enough people in your corner, Love, and you're strong enough to face anyone."

* * *

A/N: hope those of you's that managed it to the end enjoyed it! If you have the time, please leave a review so I can work on any issues.


End file.
